The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to rotary wing aircraft and, more particularly, to a dual rotor, rotary wing aircraft.
Aircraft typically include an airframe and a number of aerodynamic surfaces that generate lift. Rotary wing aircraft include a main rotor assembly comprising a number of rotor blades that generate lift and thrust for the aircraft. Coaxial rotary wing aircraft typically include two rotor assemblies positioned one on top of the other with space in between. Monitoring blade tip clearance on a coaxial rotary wing aircraft is important to prevent collision of the upper rotor assembly blades and the lower rotor assembly blades.